Computing environments, such as information technology (IT) datacenters, are tasked with processing complex computing problems that consume significant computational resources. In most cases there may be any number of approaches that could be used to tackle the problem, e.g., parallel processing, distributed processing, etc. In addition, there may be disparate computing infrastructures or resources available to solve the problem, super computers, DNA computing, grid computing, quantum computing, etc.
However, current approaches for determining the best way to process a complex problem do not effectively account for the environment factors associated with the computing environment. Computing environments and associated machinery are neither environmentally aware nor complementary towards the environment. For example, the most robust method for solving a problem may include a combination of DNA and quantum computing. However, DNA computing generally requires significant water and quantum computing may generate significant amounts of heat. Using these infrastructures on a hot day during a drought is probably not the most environmentally effective approach.
Although complex problems are modeled for execution by a computing center, metadata or the like that describes the problem does not lend itself towards environmental awareness. Even if the problem is understood, current computing center analysis lacks any context of the environment.